


Pink Fetish

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, Eldritch Abomination, Established Relationship, Ghoul Grumps, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Were-Creatures, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "You, uh... that's a lot of pink," said Mark.
  "I thought it might go nicely with my hair," said Jack, "since red and green go well together, I figure maybe some pale green and pale pink would suit each other."Jack dresses up pretty.





	

Jack looked over his shoulder and frowned, trying to adjust the skirt so that his tail didn't force it up. What was the point of dressing up all cute and innocently alluring, if everyone and their mother could see his arse?

... well, okay, nobody's mother was going to be here, but still. 

Jack tried to still his tail, and smoothed the pink ombre petticoat skirt down over his thighs, thinking calm thoughts. Trying to keep his tail flat.

Other bits of his anatomy didn't want to stay flat either, but that was a bit... harder to make go down. With a huff, he glared down his front. His erection stayed where it was, making a lump in the front of the skirt as it swelled in his sheath. 

Hopefully that wouldn't bother Mark too much. 

Jack doubted it would bother Mark at all. He loved Jack in skirts, and he wouldn't be deterred by something like a boner.

He hadn't been put off by it so far!

Speaking of.... 

The key turned in the lock, and all of Jack's careful work to keep himself calm were for naught, because his tail began to wag, and it took a lot of effort not to run to the door as Mark walked in, carrying a bag of groceries.

"Hey, so they were out of ground beef, so I thought maybe we could try making the meatloaf with ground - whoa." Mark let the door close behind him, and he stared, wide eyed. 

"Hi," said Jack, and he smiled, his tongue lolling out of his mouth a bit. He tried not to look smug at the way Mark's eyes dragged across him, from the hair band he'd used to pull his hair back with its little flower, to the pink shirt that had a picture of a bee with the word "happy" under it, to the ombre skirt that brushed his knees, to the pink socks that he knew accented his calves quite nicely. 

"You, uh... that's a lot of pink," said Mark. He shoved the whole bag of groceries into the fridge. 

"I thought it might go nicely with my hair," said Jack, "since red and green go well together, I figure maybe some pale green and pale pink would suit each other." His ears were perked up, and his tail was wagging hard enough to make a small breeze. "D'you like it?"

"Um," said Mark, and he took a step closer to Jack, putting his hands on Jack's hips. The fabric of Jack's skirt bunched up under his palms, and there as a shivering sort of distortion over Mark's shoulders, as his human form wavered, ever so slightly. There was a moment where Mark had a few too many eyes for a regular face. Then it settled back down. 

"That's not really an answer," said Jack, and he draped his arms over Mark's shoulders, resting his hands over the spots where Mark's tentacles would come out, should he be so inclined to let them out. 

"I, uh... what's the occasion?" Mark pressed his forehead against Jack's, and he was breathing heavily, his nose pressed against Jack's. There was another "blur," for lack of any other way of putting it, and his shape wavered, the texture of him changing under Jack's hands. His tentacles were starting to extend, and Jack squeezed them, gently, and Mark shuddered. 

"I felt like dressing pretty," said Jack. He shivered as Mark's tentacles slid up his arms, squeezing his wrists, tickling along the insides of his elbows. They felt... they felt like cold. Not like cold air, or cold water, or cold metal. Like cold itself, condensed into some kind of solid form, twining around his arms like some kind of ethereal, friendly snakes. "Do I need an excuse?"

"Well, no," said Mark, and the second set of tentacles on his back were wrapping around Jack's middle, sliding under the small t-shirt to twitch along Jack's skin, climbing up the knobs of his spine. "I just, uh... appreciate it."

"I'm glad," said Jack, and he leaned in to kiss Mark, tasting cold and space and strangeness, tasting gum and breath and familiarity. It had been... strange, when they first started being intimate - Mark had tried to keep himself as "normal" as possible for Jack, holding his tentacles in his body, focusing on maintaining his human looking form. 

But Jack had seen how hard it was, and there had been... steps. Until there was now, where Mark could fully let loose, and all Jack needed afterwards was some hot tea to warm up a bit. 

They had a weird sex life, but what's the fun, if not for the weird stuff? 

"Mmm... pink suits you," Mark mumbled against Jack's mouth, and then they were kissing again, and maybe there was another mouth pressed against Jack's chin, but he wasn't going to worry about that. Mark's form could be a bit... fluid, but as long as it wasn't too... protoplasmic, Jack wasn't gonna complain.

"Thanks," said Jack, and he grabbed at Mark's ass, squeezing it. It was familiar under his hands, and he bucked his hips forward, his sheath swelling even further in the red panties he'd slipped on. His cock was rubbing against Mark's, which was starting to swell in his jeans. "My legs are gonna start going weak, though...."

"Can't have that," Mark said, in the strange voice he got when he let go of his more mortal form. There were a few voices in it, but it was, for the most part, Mark's, and Jack's tail kept up its slow, easy wag as the cold tentacles stroked up and down his back.

They were still kissing when Mark backed Jack into the arm chair in the corner of the living room, and his hands were in Jack's hair, the headband pulled out at some point, the tentacles sliding up and down Jack's back, his arms. 

"So do you have a pink fetish?" Jack broke the kiss, breathing heavily, Mark still in his lap. 

"I dunno," Mark said, and he looked slyly at Jack with a few too many eyes, smiling with his suddenly too sharp teeth. "I like this pink." He plucked at Jack's shirt. "And I like this pink...." His palms found Jack's skirt, and he pushed it up. "But is there any other pink?"

"Why don't you check, hm?" Jack licked his chops, leaning back into the chair, planting his elbows on the arms of it. 

"You are so fuckin' transparent," Mark said, climbing off of Jack's lap to land on the floor between his feet feet with a "thump." "You just want me on your dick."

"Don't I _always_ want you on my dick?" Jack gave a panting laugh, as Mark's warm breath moved up his thighs. He rested his feet on top of Mark’s thighs. “And you didn’t say anything about my socks. Are they the wrong kind of pink?” 

“No, they’re fine,” said Mark, distracted. “But I can’t exactly see your feet if I’m sitting in your lap, can I?”

“You’re not sitting in my lap right now,” Jack pointed out, well aware that he was being a brat and relishing it. He brought his foot up, resting it in the middle of Mark’s chest, and then he moved it higher, pressing it against Mark’s cheek. The phantoms of mouths, eyes, horns, noses, who knew what else, kissed his senses, then resolved into the familiar skin-and-bone-and-muscle under Jack’s sole. 

“Fair enough,” said Mark, and he took Jack’s foot in his hand, sliding his fingers between the toes through the thin sock. “They’re very nice socks.” 

Jack made an undignified noise, squirming some more. The very tip of his cock was emerging from the sheath, and it was brushing against the panties, which made him hornier, which made him more sensitive, which made Mark’s gentle ministrations on his toes that much more, which… oh god. 

A feedback of horniniess that was going to leave him a gibbering mess before Mark even got to his dick. 

Mark’s tentacles were sliding up and down Jack’s legs, his inner thighs. 

Jack was shivering, from the cold and from the arousal filling him up like water in an empty glass.

Mark was… he was mouthing Jack’s feet through the socks, and then he was pulling the socks off, his tongue going between Jack’s toes, sucking them into his mouth, then along the sole. His tentacles held Jack’s legs open, and Jack was shamelessly humping the air as he moaned and thrashed. At one point, two different tongues were going between Jack’s toes, but who fucking cared, when it felt this good?

“Do you feel like I’ve paid sufficient attention to your feet?” Mark drawled, some time later.

Jack blinked, looking down. “Sorry?”

“Why sorry?”

“I feel like you’re annoyed at me?” Jack tried to draw his legs back up, but Mark held on with… six limbs, oh wow.

“Nope,” said Mark. “Sorry.” He grinned, and there were a lot more teeth in that smile than were probably necessary. “It’s all good. I like making you feel good.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Any other pink I missed?”

“Well….” Jack waggled his own eyebrows, his smile returning. “Maybe you should check?”

“Are you wearing pink panties?” Mark put Jack’s feet back down, and two of his tentacles went to the hem of Jack’s skirt, beginning to push it up, slow enough that it was driving Jack a little mad. 

“Sort of?” Jack squirmed, making to grab pull his skirt up, but Mark grabbed his wrists with the other two tentacles, keeping him in place.

“How do you have sort of pink?” Mark raised an eyebrow, finally revealing the red panties, and he smiled. “Oh, look at those.” He leaned forward, then raised an eyebrow. “How is this ‘sort of’ pink?”

“You mix red and white to make pink, right?” Jack said, slightly defensive. He wriggled experimentally against the tentacles pinning him down, twitching his fingers. “So it’s half of pink.”

“That makes no sense,” said Mark, “but I’m not gonna complain, because it looks pretty fucking hot.” He leaned forward, hooking his fingers under the waistband of the panties and sliding them down Jack’s thighs. “Oh hey, look at that. _That’s_ pink.”

Jack groaned, and covered his face with one hand. “You are such a dork,” he told Mark. 

“It’s why you love me,” said Mark, blinking up at Jack and grinning. 

He had an extra set of eyes under his usual set, which kinda spoiled the cherub-like innocence he was trying to convey, but the effort was appreciated. 

Jack snorted, and he closed his legs momentarily, to let Mark pull the panties down his thighs, then off completely, leaving him completely empty. 

“I think this is my favorite shade of pink,” said Mark, getting up on his knees and holding Jack’s legs open by the thighs. There was a tentacle at each ankle, holding them open, and the cold of them made Jack shiver, the sharp contrast sending more arousal thundering through him like a river. 

“What, my cock?” Jack chuckled, but it turned breathy when Mark leaned forward and gently kissed the tip of it, which was just emerging from the pale fur of his sheath. 

“It’s a nice shade of pink,” Mark said defensively. 

“Is that why you dyed your hair pink? Because you wanted to think of my cock every time you stared in a mirror?” Jack was panting, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, his chest rising and falling. 

“I mean, I just kinda like pink,” said Mark, his voice a bit defensive. It sent little puffs of air against Jack’s cock, which made more of his cock emerge from his sheath. “I still think it’s weird that it’s, like, in your body all the time.” One of his tentacles moved to poke Jack’s cock, very gently, and the cold of it made Jack hiss, his hips juddering forward. 

“Your t-tentacles retreat into your body,” Jack pointed out, and he moaned when Mark’s tongue rasped across the head of his cock, one hand pressing down on his sheath, forcing more of his dick out. 

“Well, kinda,” said Mark, sitting back. He began to lick, and sometimes there were two tongues, sometimes there was just one, sometimes there were more, but Jack just closed his eyes.

Mark didn’t complain about Jack’s farting in his sleep, Jack wasn’t going to complain about Mark sometimes forgetting how a regular mortal body was supposed to work. 

“Mmm… fuck, Mark,” Jack murmured. “I want… I want to be in you. Is that alright?” He almost wailed, covering his mouth with one hand and grabbing his own hair with the other, as Mark took the head of his cock into his mouth and began to suck. 

One of Mark’s tentacles grabbed Jack’s hands, holding them both around the wrists, and another one slid into Jack’s mouth. It tasted like cold, and Jack sucked on it, feeling Mark shudder under him. 

“Mmm… I think I could live with that,” Mark said, pulling back and kissing along Jack’s shaft, which was almost completely out now. Only the knot was still in the sheath, and Mark always liked that to pop up inside of him. “I could… definitely find it in me to live with that.”

“You’d be finding me in you,” Jack mumbled around the tentacle in his mouth, and he grinned at Mark when Mark gave him a Look.

“I’m not even gonna give you a response to that,” said Mark, standing up. He groaned, his knees cracking, and for a minute there was the shadow of horns around his temples, and extra eyes in places they didn’t belong. “I’ll be right back. Gonna get the lube.”

“Can you get a towel as well, please?” Jack wrapped a hand around his cock, looking appreciatively over Mark’s body, especially the lump of his erection. It was… thick, and it was beginning to glow in an unearthly color. 

“Yeah, sure, hold on.” Mark was gone, leaving a small hole in space that closed out of nothing so much of embarrassment. He returned quickly with a bottle of lube and an old beach towel printed with dancing octopuses. “Where did we even get this?”

“Echo Harbor,” said Jack. “Remember? You had some cousins there or something.”

“Oh yeah,’ said Mark. “Because I hate going to Innsmouth.” 

“That was a weird vacation,” said Jack, grabbing the towel and folding it up, then sitting on it. 

Now they wouldn’t have to worry about getting who knew what on the chair. 

“Mmm,” Mark agreed, and he was dropping his pants and underwear.

Jack licked his lips, and he leaned forward, beckoning Mark to move closer.

“C’mere,” he said, his hands on Mark’s hips. He licked the tip of Mark’s cock, then took it into his mouth, slowly, the ridges strange against his tongue, the pointed tip rubbing against the back of his throat. 

It had taken some practice to get used to this - both having something this big in his mouth in the first place, and having something that tasted so very… alien in his mouth. But it was worth it, for the way that Mark moaned and writhed against him, his form shivering like reality had a chill, features flickering across him as his skin changed texture, taste, temperature. 

Jack had nearly peed himself the first time he’d seen it. These days he took it as a sign that he was doing a good job.

“Fuck, Jack…,” crooned Mark, in his deep, rough voice, his hips shifting forward, thrusting into Jack’s mouth. 

“Mmm?” Jack looked up with his big blue eyes, his ears perked up and his tail wagging. His own cock was leaving wet spots on his skirt, and his long tongue was going up and down Mark’s cock, enough to make Mark shiver and shudder like a bad movie projector. 

Mark mumbled something that he shouldn’t have been able to (not with the type of mouth he had), his hands buried in Jack’s hair, guiding his head gently. 

When Jack reached back to begin fingering Mark open, he encountered a tentacle. A tentacle covered in lube, which was… strange, to be sure, but it was also amusing. He’d missed when Mark had begun to prep himself, it seemed.

“You should do pornos,” Jack said, after he popped off of Mark’s cock, the head resting on his lower lip. “Make a fortune in the hentai market. Real life hentai.”

Mark snorted.

“Yeah,” he drawled. “I’d totally be a hit. Because everyone wants to have their sanity torn asunder. Best case scenario, we’d get a whole new generation of Lovecrafts.” 

“You’re being over dramatic,” said Jack, and he kissed along Mark’s shaft, his long tongue rasping along the underside, which made Mark’s eyes roll back into his head - or wherever else they were currently… inhabiting. 

“Forgive me for wanting to save the s-s-sanity of a generation,” said Mark, and there was a “pop” as he pulled his tentacles out of his ass. “I’m, uh… I’m ready.” 

“Ready for this big dick?” Jack patted his cock, leaning back and spreading his legs, planting his feet on the floor. 

There were a few minutes of awkward, as Mark climbed onto Jack’s lap, his cock smearing across Jack’s belly, staining the shirt with his strange luminescent pre-cum. Jack hastily spread lube across his dick, then wiped it on Mark’s shirt, which made Mark make a face, but it didn’t matter. Not really.

Because Mark was sinking down on Jack’s cock, and while his tentacles might have been cold, his ass wasn’t. He was hot - almost searing hot, and he took Jack all the way to the hilt, the soft skin of his ass rubbing against the loose skin of Jack’s sheath.

“Oh, fuck,” Jack groaned, and he thrust up, humping shallowly against Mark’s ass, panting open mouthed. “Fuck, Mark, you feel amazing.” 

“You’re… mm… you’re pretty good yourself,” said Mark, and he smiled down at Jack, his features shifting, blinking on and off, eyes and mouths and noses appearing and disappearing. “You’re so warm, it’s… oh… fuck, Jack….” 

Jack kissed Mark, beginning to bounce him on his cock, his hands in Mark’s hair, and he moaned when Mark’s tentacle moved to his chest, circling his nipples. It was like ice, but moreso, and he moaned into Mark’s neck, his mouth, the sharp teeth gentle against his own, as Mark’s strange cock soaked through his shirt, leaving Jack tingly, like peppermint oil. 

“Mmm, babe,” Mark mumbled. “Can I… can I fuck you? Can I go in you?”

“Yes!” Jack readjusted himself somewhat, so that he was hanging more off of the chair, giving Mark better access to his butt. 

Mark’s tentacle slid into Jack easily, lubed up and somehow smaller than usual. Some time, Jack would have to ask Mark how he could just change the shape of his tentacles. But that wasn’t important right now. 

Mark’s tentacle was just thick enough to make things interesting, and it was beginning to swell, getting thicker, then worming along, until it found the prostate, pressing down on it with enough force to make Jack bellow, his knot popping out. 

Mark moaned, bringing himself down fully onto Jack’s knot, and then it was all the way inside of him, and they were tied, Jack buried in him to the hilt, thrusting shallowly. Mark was so _tight_ like this, just barely taking Jack’s knot in its entirety, squeezing around Jack’s shaft, milking the head with whatever internal muscles he had that were making Jack’s eyes cross.

Jack moaned and whimpered and gasped as the tentacle inside of him kept ramming against his prostate, forcing his cock to drool out more pre-cum, which Mark took eagerly. When Jack opened his eyes, he stared up into Mark’s (the multitude of them), which were the color of some distant star. He was smiling with one mouth, with five, with just his eyes. He was murmuring in some unknown language that made Jack’s skin buzz and his bones tingle, and then he was cumming and cumming, sweet relief that was almost painful as he kept cumming and cumming, all of it sealed up tightly inside of Mark. 

Jack’s hand found Mark’s cock, and he squeezed, and began to jerk him off, his hand going a little numb from all of the substance leaking out of it, but still jerking it, hard enough that Mark was bouncing on Jack’s oversensitive cock, and that just made more cum spurt out of Jack, as Mark began to tense up around him, barreling towards his orgasm. 

Mark’s cum was almost opalescent, splashing across Jack’s shirt, and soaking into Jack’s hair. It was cold, and it was… it felt strange, and tingly, and Jack would be having dreams tonight, but that didn’t matter, because Mark was slumping against him, panting heavily, his features gradually returning to more or less normal. 

“S-sorry about that,” Mark mumbled, leaning forward and nuzzling into Jack’s cheek. He kissed him on the cheek, and he laughed. “You need to shave, dude.”

“In a minute,” Jack mumbled, his eyes sliding shut. Exhaustion was sliding over him like a dark cloud, and he yawned widely. 

“I really like the outfit,” said Mark, and he kissed Jack again, snickering when Jack licked his face absently. “I’ll, uh… I’ll replace the shirt.”

“I dunno,” Jack mumbled. “Maybe… maybe this look will be… in….” 

The last thing he heard, as he fell into a deep sleep, was Mark’s chuckle.


End file.
